KUAS CINTA
by Riecky-gin
Summary: Kisah cinta Ulquiorra dan Orihime di Universitas terkenal di Las Noches, Las Noches International University. Bagaimana kisahnya? R&R please..,  Up-Date Ch 2,,
1. Chapter 1

_Hi minna,,_

_O genki desu ka?_

_Kembali lagi dengan saya, si author yang baru belajar nulis, Riecky_gin._

_Cerita kali ini tetap dengan pairing Ulquhime._

_Karena aku paling suka dengan pairing ini._

_Disclaimer : copyright Tite Kubo_

_R&R ya,,_

_Arigatou.. ^_^_

_Happy reading_

**KUAS CINTA**

**Chapter 1**

**By. Riecky_gin**

**

* * *

**

"Kringgggg," suara jam waker menggema di sebuah kamar dengan dinding hijau emerald.

"Owhhh," suara seorang pria berusia sekitar 18 tahun yang masih terlihat begitu mengantuk terbangun seketika setelah mendengar deringan jam, namun langsung dimatikannya.

Kemudian pria berwajah stoic itu kembali berbaring di atas kasur empuk dengan selimut yang juga didominasi oleh warna emerald menutupi wajahnya.

Cahaya matahari kini mulai memasuki kamarnya melalui celah-celah tirai emerald, menyinari kamarnya yang penuh dengan barang-barang berwarna emerald. Namun pria berkulit pucat yang memiliki tinggi 169 cm itu masih saja berguling-guling di tempat tidur yang begitu mewah.

"Ahhh.. Jam berapa sih sekarang?" pria itu kembali berbicara setelah benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya. Diambilnya jam waker yang tadi dicampakkannya. Dilihatnya jam itu.

"ALAMAKKK.. Sudah jam setengah sembilan," teriaknya sambil segera berlari ke sudut ruangan yang didominasi oleh porselen yang juga berwarna emerald. *Gila.. Kamarnya warna hijau semua*

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati segarnya air yang mengucur tubuhnya di ruangan berukuran 10x10 meter yang berisi perabotan yang semuanya terbuat dari porselen berwarna emerald, pria itu pun keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Segera dibukanya lemari yang dipenuhi oleh baju-baju bermerek internasional dengan harga yang sudah pasti wah. *mahal maksudnya*

Diambilnya kemeja berwarna sama dengan lensa matanya yang selalu membuat setiap wanita tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kalau bertemu dengannya. Celana jeans hitam polos pun di pakainya membuat gayanya pasti akan semakin membuat setiap wanita terpesona. Tak lupa dipilihnya koleksi kacamata yang ada di samping lemari besar di dekat kaca besar tempat dia selalu mengagumi semua kelebihan yang melekat pada dirinya. Lengkaplah sudah penampilannya setelah diambilnya sepasang sepatu putih yang tersusun di sebuah lemari yang lumayan besar tempat dia menyimpan berbagai macam sepatu yang dikumpulkannya dari berbagai negara.*author pejam-pejam mata membayangkan gayanya*

Dia langsung menuruni tangga dengan tas kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Dan segera menuju ke garasi tempat dimana 2 mobil mewah dan 3 sepeda motor yang juga tidak kalah mewahnya selalu siap untuk digunakan kapan saja. Dimasukinya mobil putih yang mengkilat dan segera meninggalkan istana besarnya itu.

Las Noches Internarnational University, itulah tempat dimana pria berwajah stoic itu bekerja.*Belajar maksudnya*

Tempat dimana orang-orang pintar dan juga elit-elit bisa ditemukan. Dengan gedung yang berwarna putih dan bertingkat 5, dilengkapi dengan lift. Pada bagian tengah gedung terdapat taman yang telah didesign secantik mungkin untuk memberi kesan sejuk pada ruangan itu. Di halaman depan yang luasnya 3 kali lapangan bola tersusunan pepohonan rindang dengan sangat rapi. Kursi dan lampu taman bergaya klasik semakin memperindah pemandangan depan Las Noches International University. Yang lebih membuat tempat belajar itu memikat adalah air mancur berukuran sangat besar yang terdapat tepat di depan pintu masuk menuju Las Noches International University, yang pada bagian atasnya terdapat lambang univesitas tersebut.

Mobil putih mengkilat sudah melewati gerbang yang sangat besar menuju tempat parkir yang sudah pasti terjamin keamanannya. Pintunya terbuka dan seorang pria pun keluar. *kamera dari bawah*

Dia melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Di universitas ini semuanya serba canggih, mahasiswa tidak perlu lagi capek-capek menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke lantai atas. Di sini telah disediakan lift yang di dalamnya dilengkapi dengan berbagai kenyamanan. Lift ini berukuran lebih besar dari lift pada umumnya. Di dalamnya terdapat sofa-sofa yang empuk dan juga terdapat barbagai pilihan bacaan, mulai dari majalah sampai buku-buku pelajaran.

Di lift yang sama, sedang duduk seorang gadis yang sedang membaca majalah fashion yang paling disenangi oleh mahasiswi di kampus itu. Dia adalah mahasiswi yang jika dilihat dari tingkat perekonomiannya, semua orang pasti tidak akan percaya dia bisa masuk ke universitas ternama seperti Las Noches International University. Untuk masuk ke universitas ini, dia mengandalkan kepintarannya. Ya, dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh sehingga dia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan tantang masalah biaya kuliahnya.

Di Las Noches, gadis yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 158 cm ini hanya hidup seorang diri setelah sepeninggalan kakak satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Selain berprofesi sebagai seorang mahasiswa, gadis berambut orange yang selalu terurai indah itu bekerja di sebuah toko aksesoris untuk sedikit menambah biaya hidupnya di kota dengan biaya hidup yang memang cukup tinggi itu.

Akhirnya lift pun berhenti di lantai empat dimana pri keren itu harus mengikuti perkuliahan yang sebenarnya hanya tinggal beberpa menit lagi akan berakhir. Dia memutuskan untuk tiddak masuk kekelas dan segera pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan. Maklumlah karena banggun kesiangan dia jadi tidak sempat untuk sarapan di istananya yang mewah.

Dengan gayanya yang cool abis, pria itu melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dengan kelasnya. Dengan headphone besar yang melingkar di atas kepalanya dan novel yang melekat di tangannya, pria itu jadi kurang memperhatikan jalannya. Dan tiba-tiba..

"Brakkk," dia menabrak seseorang yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Heh, kamu punyan mata tidak sih," bentak gadis yang di tabraknya.

Pria itu hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Heh,kamu budge ya?"

Pria masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"HEY!" teriak gadis itu.

"Oh, iya. Sorry," jawab pria itu tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah.

"Grrrrr," gadis itu menahan amarahnya.

Pria itu pun berlalu tanpa menghiraukan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Ihh, siapa sih dia? Seenak-enaknya pergi gitu aja," kata gadis itu masih merasa jengkrl dengan pria tadi yang menabraknya.

Di Kantin

"Eh, Ulgu. Ngapain kamu di sini? Bukannya sekarang kamu ada mata kuliah?" Tanya seorang Grimmjow yang langsung duduk di sampingnya.

_Ya, namanya adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer. Anak seorang pengusaha berliah terbesar di Las Noches. Sekarang dia sudah ada di semester 5 jurusan Seni Lukis. Dia memang paling ahli dalam hal gambar-menggambar. Sejak SD sampai SMA, dia selalu menjuarai lomba-lomba lukis yang diadakan di sana. Bahkan prestasinya sudah mencapai tingkat internasional._

"Biasalah. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan, jadi telat deh, padahal itu mata kuliah favoritku," jawabnya kesal.

"Jow, kamu kenal nggak sama gadia yang berambut orange di kelas Seni Musik yang punya jepit rambut heksagonal di rambuutnya tu?" sambungnya.

"Oh, namaya Orihime Inoue. Dia penerima beasiswa tetap yang tiap tahun diprogaramkan di universitas ini. Dari yang aku dengar sih dia orangnya pintar main piano. Emang ada apa dengan dia?," tanya Grimmjow.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Tadi ada sedikit incident," jawabnya santai.

Merekaa pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan topic yang laik lagi. Jika sudah tidak ada jam kuliah, di sinilah mereka menghabiskan waktu ngobrol sambil makanmakanan favorit mereka.

Sementara di kelas piano, Orihime sedang memankan alunan melodi yang begitu indah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, permainan pianonya memang sangat menakjubkan. Tidak heran kalu dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk menyelesaikan sekolah musiknya di universitas ini.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

_Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 1 ini. Sudah lama sebenarnya pengen menyelesaikan chapter perdana ini. Tapi, yang namanya malas memang tidak bisa terkalahkan ya. Di tambah lagi dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Jadi baru sempat nulis sekarang._

_Berhubung ada masalah tinggi Ulquiorra dan Orihime, kuputuskan untuk menggantinya ke yang sebenarnya. He he.._

_Oh ya, jangan lupa selesai baca ini, review ya. Aku sangat membutuhkan review kalian._

_Buat yang baca fic aku, thank ya._

_Review please… ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, minna._

_Kembali lagi dengan saya, si author yang lagi belajat nulis, Riecky_gin._

_Sekarang menyambung kisah cinta Ulquiorra di Las Noches International University dalam fic "Kuas Cinta Chapter 2"_

_Tetap dengan cerita gaje dan mungkin OOC._

_Disclaimer : ©Tite Kubo_

_ ©Present by. KWill_

_Happy reading, minna. ^_^_

_Dan jangan lupa untuk review ya._

**KUAS CINTA**

**Chapter 2**

**By. Riecky_gin**

"Eh, Ulqui, mau kemana sih? Kelihatannya buru-buru sekali," Tanya Grimmjow yang saat itu sedang melihat Ulquiorra sedang berjalan dengan cepatnya *hampir seperti berlari*.

Mendengar temannya memanggilnya, dia pun berhenti untuk menghampirinya dan berkata,"Hhhh, nggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa," jawabnya tampak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Setelah itu dia kembali berjalan entah kemana.

Ternyata Ulquiorra pergi ke sebuah tempat di atas gedung universitas tepatnya di atas gedung yang memiliki 5 lantai itu. Inilah yang selalu dilakukannya jika dia sedang ada masalah. Di sini, sudah tersedia kanvas dan segala macam peralatan lukis yang disembunyikannya pada sebuah kotak usang dalam gudang yang jarang sekali dikunjungi orang lain. Ya, untuk melampiaskan segala macam kemarahan, kejengkelan dan kesedihannya dia selalu pergi ke sini untuk melukis.

Untuk orang yang memang sedang menghadapi suatu masalah dan bermaksud untuk menenangkan diri, tempat ini memang sangat cocok. Di sebelah barat gedung ini, kita bisa melihat pemandangan alam yang sangat indah. Sungai yang mengalir membelah hutan, pepohonan yang rindang, gunung yang menjulang tinggi menyatu membentuk sebuah lukisan alam yang begitu mempesaona. Sementara di sebelah timur, halaman universitas yang tidak kalah indahnya juga terlihat dengan jelas.

Kali ini Ulquiorra memutusakan untuk tidak melukis pemandangan alam yang biasa dilukisnya. Di halaman universitas dia melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di kursi taman dengan beratapkan kanopi sebuah pohon rindang sambil membaca sebuah buku. Entah atas dasar apa, dia sangat tertarik untuk melukis gadis itu. Disiapkannya kanvas dan kuas serta cat-cat air beraneka warna, dan dia pun mulai melukis.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Ulquiorra untuk melukis. Keahliannya yang memang sudah teruji sampai tingkat internasional membuatnya bisa menyelesaikan lukisan itu hanya dalam waktu 15 menit saja. Dipandanginya lukisannya, seorang gadis yang sedang membaca buku dengan salah satu tangannya sedang merapikan rambut orange yang terurai indah memang sama persis dengan yang terlihat di halaman. Sengguh merupakan karya yang luar biasa. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dia melukis objek manusia, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa lukisan itu ke "istana"nya.

Di "Istana" Ulquiorra

Mobil putih mengkilat sekarang sudah memasuki gerbang menuju garasi yang berada di samping rumah. Ulquiorra turun sambil membawa lukisan yang tadi dilukisnya di kampus. Dia segera masuk ke kamar emeraldnya. Dipajangnya lukisan itu di salah satu sisi dinding ruangannya yang luas. Ada sekitar 20 lukisan yang menghiasi kamar ini. Dan semua itu adalah hasil karyanya sendiri.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar berwarna emerald sambil memandangi lukisan yang baru saja dipajangnya. Dia kembali teringat tentang kejadian semalam di meja makan.

FLASH BACK

_Waktu itu sudah pukul 18.15, dan itu artinya sebentar lagi makan malam di "istana" Ulquiorra akan segera dimulai. Dia pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan yang di sana sudah duduk "sang raja", Aizen-sama. Makan malam kali ini akan sangat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, karena Aizen-sama mengundang relasi bisnisnya, Kurosaki Isshin, bersama anak perempuannya, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank.*Sejk kapan Nell jadi anggota keluarga Kurosaki? Pastinya sejak fic ini dibuat he he he*_

"_Ulqui, perkenalkan dia adalah Pak Kurosaki Isshin, relasi bisnis ayah," Aizen memulai pembicaraan._

_Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum menanggapi pembicaraan ayahnya sambil juga tersenyum kepada Pak Kurosaki dan anaknya._

"_Begini, Aizen. Kita kan sudah menjadi relasi bisnis cukup lama. Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan anakku, Nelliel dengan anakmu, Ulquiorra?" Pak Kurosaki mulai angkat bicara tentang masalah sebenarnya yang ingin dibahas dalam makan malam ini._

"_Ha ha ha, boleh juga usulmu Isshin. Aku sangat setuju," jawab Aizen tampak begitu bahagia._

_Mendengar pembicaraan itu Ulquiorra sangat terkejut. Sementara Nell hanya tertunduk malu, dan sepertinya dia juga menerima perjodohan ini. Ulquiorra bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah untuk mencintai seseorang. Meskipun Nell itu cantik, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya. Ditambah lagi, ini untuk kali pertamanya dia bertemu dengan Nell. Sepanjang makan malam itu berlangsung, Ulquiorra hanya terdiam dan sesekali tersenyum menanggapi pembicaraan kedua orang tua itu._

END OF FLASH BACK

Setelah puas memandangi lukisannya, Ulquiorra bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju salah satu sudut ruangan. Dia duduk sejenak dia depan sebuah meja belajar dan mengambil headphone stereo mix yang menjadi favoritnya. Dicolokkannya headphone itu pada sebuah alat elektronik berwarna silver berbentuk kotak yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Dipilihnya satu persatu lagu yang tersusun berdasarkan abjad sampai dia berhenti menekan tombol ketika menemukan lagu favoritnya, Present yang dinyanyikan oleh salah satu penyanyi asal korea KWill. Dia sangat menyukai lagu ini. Lagu ini memiliki kesan tersendiri saat dia masih SMA. Lagu ini kembali mengingatkannya pada cinta pertamanya di Karakura Senior High School. Ulquiorra dan keluargany dulunya pernah tinggal di Karakura Town. Yah, itulah tempat kelahirannya. Di sana dia menghabiskan waktu SD, SMP, dan SMAnya. Di dekat rumahnya tinggal seorang gadis yang selalu menjadi teman mainnya saat masih kecil. Mereka pun selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Saat itu, ketika keduanya sudah berusia 17 tahun, tumbuh perasaan lain di hati Ulquiorra terhadap gadis itu. Setiap kali pergi berdua bersamanya, jantung Ulquiorra selalu berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Sampai saat itu, ketika sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA, dia menyadari kalu perasaan itu adalah "CINTA". Sungguh sangat disayangkan, Ulquiorra masih belum memiliki keberanian yang cukup besar untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat itu kepada teman dekatnya itu.

Saat pembelajaran di Karakura Senior High School sudah mencapai tengah semester, keluarga Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk pindah ke Las Noches untuk urusan bisnis. Dan hal itu membuat Ulquiorra sangat sedih karena harus meninggalkan gadis yang sudah mengisi ruang di hatinya. Sebelum keberangkatannya, Ulquiorra menemui gadis itu bermaksud untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Namun dia juga menyadari bahwa hal itu sudah sangat terlambat karena dia harus pergi. Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah taman di salah satu sudut kota Karakura. Namun, entah mengapa, Ulquiorra yang pada awalnya hendak mengungkapkan perasaannya tiba-tiba membatalkan niatnya itu. Dia hanya berpamitan kepada gadis itu dan memberikannya sebuah kenang-kenangan yaitu sebuah lukisan yang bergambar wajah gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu juga memberikan Ulquiorra kenang-kenangan yaitu jepit rambut heksagonal pemberian kakaknya dan dia berharap Ulquiorra akan menyimpannya.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Ulquiorra kepada gadis itu.

Setelah lagu Present yang di dengarnya itu selesai, tampak cairan bening membelah pipi putihnya. Sambil memandang ke jendela, melihat bintang yang bertaburan di langit, terbyang wajah gadis itu.

"Dimana kau saat ini?" gumamnya pelan.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Kyaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini._

_Sungguh sangat melelahkan. Bangun pagi-pagi udah ngelanjutin ketikan yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak bisa diselesaikan.*Eitss, kok jadi cutcol sih?*_

_Udah selesai baca kan? *sok tau*_

_Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.._

_Arigatou… ^_^_

_Tungggu chapter selanjutnya ya,,_

_Gommen ne kalo updatenya lama._

_Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. _


End file.
